Man's Best Friend
by TheAlly014
Summary: WilfredXOC A one shot! A shy Wilfred, nervous Skylar, a wary Claude, and a mischievous pup. Oh, the sweet tension.


**_A/N: Another attempt at a Wilfred one shot. I believe I may be spoiling you guys. Ha! I feel like I've uploaded something every day since I joined Fan Fiction. I'm rambling though. Don't mind me! :P R&R please! Enjoy!_**

* * *

**Man's Best Friend**

Skylar mumbled in her dreamy haze, "Oh, Wilfred. We should stop before Claude comes." She spoke weakly and released a sigh at the faint memory of his touch.

Sugar barked at the sleepy woman with confused eyes. Licking her cheek, Sugar nuzzled her cold, wet snout to her skin. Skylar's eyes shot open and blushed as she brushed the dog away from her. Dripping in saliva, Skylar wiped her cheek with her covers in embarrassment. the she had of her and Wilfred drinking together was nothing but a figment of her imagination.

"Damn it, Sugar." Skylar groaned. It was just a dream after all. She grumbled in disappointment as her dog whined at her outburst.

"Sorry, girl." Skylar comforted scratching behind the dog's ears, "It was a great dream."

She'd been in Phillip for nearly three months and still found her heart pining for the prince. Even in her dreams and only there was it reciprocated. With a blush still evident on her cheeks, she sat up in her bed as her door opened. Sugar cuddled to her side as Claude entered with a tray of fresh tea and grimace at her pet. Claude never really got used to the fact Skylar condoned having an animal stay and sleep with her.

"Good morning." Skylar greeted as she unknowingly petted Sugar. She did it so much that it was just a habit now.

Claude regarded her and the animal for a moment then poured her a cup, "Good morning, Miss Skylar."

At least he wasn't as harsh as he'd been at the last party Prince Wilfred had Skylar tag along to. Claude didn't seem to like the fact that Wilfred attempted a friendship with Skylar and her dog, Sugar. She knew there was no chance with him -though her heart begged with tear-ridden eyes- but Claude acted as if she were aiming to hurt him in a spurn of hatred or rejection. _As if I'd have a chance in Hell. _Skylar assessed him as he reached her the cup. Skylar wasn't sure if he worried more for her or him. Sometimes, Claude talked to her rudely or with contempt. On other occasions, he remarked with thoughtful -if not weary- advice. The way he talked about separation and tradition made her think that he was trying to protect her while serving Prince Wilfred. Or protect him while caring for Skylar while she stayed there.

She couldn't tell which.

"How was your morning?" Skylar attempted a conversation with hopes as he held the tray in his hands.

Claude frowned while watching her sip the tea, "It was fine." He uttered as she looked up from her lashes.

"Oh." She said before an awkward silence descended upon the room.

His eyes almost seemed pitying and his lips parted as if wanting to speak. Skylar waited and the longer she stared the more his eyes darkened. He quickly clamped his mouth shut and retreated the way he came. She released a heavy sigh and stood from her bed. Sugar sprawled out on the sheets once she headed to the bathroom to wash away the night. While she showered, Claude returned with a disgruntled look at the animal on the bed.

"Get down from there, you filthy animal." Claude ordered. Sugar merely raised her head at the voice and wagged her tail. Claude sighed and stepped toward the bed with a fierce expression. Claude waved his hands at the animal again, "Floor. Shoo!"

Sugar panted happily and barked at him. He immediately glanced at the bathroom door and tried to quiet the dog. Claude raised his finger to his lips as he stared the dog down. Sugar responded with a silent, steady gaze at the butler. His eyes widened in satisfaction and beckoned the dog down from the bed as he gazed at the traces of dog hair in the sheets.

"Ugh. How disgusting. No wonder we have to replace these sheets each day." Claude complained with a shake of his head. The dog gazed up at Claude dutifully and bounced from side to side. He thought the dog prepared to pounce him and swiftly retrieved the cup he came to retrieve. Sugar whined in disappointment as Claude raced out of the room.

Skylar emerged from the bathroom a short while after and changed into a pair of yellow capris and black button up, "Time to start the day, Sugar."

Prince Wilfred sat behind his desk looking over countless paperwork. His eyes were glued to each document he looked over, but he found his concentration hard to muster. There were other things he wished to be doing but he had to fulfill his duties before anything else. In a moment of weakness, he gazed up at the pot of flowers on his desk. The sight of the bright plants cheered him up and the glowing image of Skylar came to mind. He glanced at his watch for the third time in the last hour. He awaited her visit to water the flowers and found it was past her usual time.

Claude entered the room and Wilfred tore his gaze from the flowers and back to his work, "Your tea, Your Highness." He spoke as Wilfred adjusted his glasses.

He nodded stiffly to the butler as he rested a cup in front of him.

Claude stood in a corner of the room and his small movements caught Prince Wilfred's attention, "What are you doing?"

Wilfred turned and found the man picking at small hairs along his pant leg and arm. He quickly straightened, "I was picking hairs off of my clothes." He raised a brow at this and Claude continued, "Miss Skylar's animal was bouncing around trying to attack me. Its hair is all over my suit."

The prince grinned and chuckled at Claude, "I seriously doubt such a cute thing was trying to attack you, Claude. She probably just wanted to play with you."

He shot his nose up at that, "Y-you didn't see the way he looked at me."

"She." Wilfred corrected, "She's a puppy. Even if she were going to attack, she wouldn't have hurt you."

Sounds of barking caused Claude to jump as Wilfred stood from his chair. He walked to the window and looked down into the gardens. Skylar was tending the garden below as a gardener played fetch with Sugar. He wasn't too far away to notice Skylar's face beaming as she laughed and casually glanced back between the flowers she tended to and her dog. He continued watching in amusement until Claude's stern figure joined him. Even Claude's eyes softened at the side. Wilfred looked over to find him watching Skylar closely. He frowned displeased with his fond eyes and turned back to his desk. The flowers seemed to shake as he examined them. He blinked away and found Claude beside him.

"Your Highness, perhaps it's time for Miss Skylar to leave the manse." Claude spoke casually.

Wilfred gave him a hard stare, "Why do you think that?"

He chose his next words carefully and dropped his eyes, "I fear she will get hurt if she stays any longer. She's grown attached. You know that she can't stay here forever."

The prince chewed his lip and sighed, "I know."

Claude looked up and saw pained expression on Wilfred's face. _Though I fear I am too late._

Wilfred shook his head and took off his glasses, "I think I need some fresh air."

"I don't think that's a good ide-" Before Claude could finish the statement, Wilfred had exited the office.

Skylar brushed the dirt off her legs as she stood shakily from the ground, "This patch is growing better than expected." She muttered to herself as Sugar ran up to her.

The gardener came up to her with a stick in hand, "If you want, I can tend the plants while you play with Sugar some. She seems to enjoy playing with you more anyway."

She shrugged, "What can I say? I spoiled this dog rotten." Skylar giggled and grabbed the stick, "I'll watch her for a little while then I'll take over." He nodded and Skylar jogged a few meters away with Sugar, "You're lucky everyone likes you so much, Sugar, or else we'd be getting into trouble more than we already do." She spoke to her white lab with chuckle.

Skylar scratched Sugar's head then threw the stick far into grass. While she waited for Sugar to run back, she raised her arms above her head and stretched out her muscles. She was still getting used to running about so much and dealing with her tight muscles. Her old secretary job was nothing compared to working on her feet all day. At least this way she could earn her right to stay at the Phillip manse. It was bad enough staying at Mike's request, but to have stayed as long as she did, she knew it'd be hard leaving Phillip. There were faces she'd grown accustomed to seeing every day, and she couldn't imagine not seeing them. _One of those being a certain blonde prince._

Prince Wilfred walked out into the garden against Claude's wishes to find Skylar stretching. He watched her body sway left to right as Sugar sprint back toward her. His cheeks burned as he caught sight of her skin. The small of her back showed when she raised her arms like that. Wilfred saw dimples in her back and gulped. Sugar caught sight of him as Skylar readied to toss the stick again and raced toward him. He flung his arms out as if the dog would jump into his arms, but he knew she was still too small for that feat. Sugar hopped up on her hind legs and tried to climb up into his arms. Such a small, chipper dog greeted him with what looked to be a smile. It was simply his imagination but Wilfred grinned and picked her up.

Skylar turned to find Sugar happily kissing Wilfred's cheeks. The lab stuffed her snout into his cheek as he did so. Just the same way she'd done to Skylar when she woke her. Her ears turned red at the sight and her thoughts went back to her dream. She scratched the back of her neck catching a few loose strands of hair from her bun. _Why must I be so awkward? He's a person just like anyone else. _Skylar hadn't convinced herself but walked up to the prince regardless.

He laughed as Sugar licked his skin raw. Wilfred loved animals dearly and Skylar could tell from his kind demeanor he showed for her dog. The fact that he allowed her to stay with Skylar, particularly in the manse, proved it to her. Watching her dog give her such long, drooling kisses further proved it.

"Come on, Sugar." Skylar chided playfully, "Don't eat the prince."

Wilfred heard Skylar speak and smiled, "She wouldn't eat me. She likes me too much."

"You're awfully confident of that, Prince Wilfred." She spoke in the tone she'd used in her dream. It was too sensual for such a casual environment. Skylar found herself clearing her throat with a fit of coughing.

The prince was surprised at her voice and felt heat rise to the nape of his neck, "Well, Sugar pounced me." He cleared his throat, "After all, a dog is man's best friend."

"I believe dogs are woman's best friend." Skylar argued, "Sugar, especially, is my comrade in arms! She's the only thing that's stuck with me this long. A true friend, I think."

Wilfred eyed her carefully and set Sugar back to the ground, "Shall we test it?" He questioned.

Skylar arched a brow at him, "What do you mean?"

The prince picked up a nearby stick, "How about we each throw a stick," He explained, "and whoever's stick she brings back has bragging rights?"

"T-that's not fair!" Skylar fumed with a hot cheeks, "It wouldn't prove anything."

"Why wouldn't it? Are you afraid she'd pick man?"

"N-no." Skylar denied it outright as Sugar stared up at the two ignorant of the subject they argued over.

Claude stared down from the office windows at the prince and Miss Skylar. Pity wouldn't let him look away as he watched her smile brighten in Wilfred's presence. Even the prince's face held more emotion than he'd seen since Prince Stephen had left the Phillip manse. Ill fated as it could be, the sight was beautiful. Never could he have seen Wilfred opening to someone so. The sight of the prince as a young boy, back when he didn't carry the burdens he did now, seemed to appear before him once again. Claude could see the connection between them only grow stronger. It pained him to see a rose blossom only to have its bud cut before full bloom. It was only a matter of time until everything came crashing down. Reality included.

* * *

_**A/N: Hope you liked it. Even with the bittersweet forlorn ending. :) R&R please!**_


End file.
